Boda imposible
by missjees
Summary: Bon y Toddy están en el día que debería ser el más importante en la vida de ambos, pero el peliazul no está tan seguro de que así deban ser las cosas, ya que todavía se encuentra profundamente enamorado de cierto guitarrista de cabellos violáceos, con quien decidió dar un paso al frente en la que fue su despedida de soltero. Pero ahora, debe tomar una decisión. BxB (BonBonnie)


Cierto chico de cabellos de un inusual color violeta, y ojos rojizos, se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa…no había nadie más. Solo él, con un pijama que consistía en una pantalón azul turquesa y una camisa color morado un poco más oscura que sus cabellos, sin mangas…su mirada estaba puesta sobre una humeante taza de café, con unas gomitas a un lado, mientras sus largos cabellos se encontraban sujetados con una coleta y aquellos anteojos que de hecho no necesitaba, se encontraban sobre su cabeza….extendió una de sus manos y tomo una de las gomitas, apretándola ligeramente entre sus dedos, al momento que algo de viento, entraba por la ventana, moviendo sus cabellos, tal vez en otra circunstancia…él estaría realmente contento de desayunar eso, pese a sus 22 años bien llevados, aún era fanático del dulce o al menos de ese en particular….sin embargo, no podía pensar bien aun si lo intentaba, un suspiro pesado escapo de sus labios, antes de tratar de concentrarse en disfrutar su ..bueno, más bien su merienda, sin embargo su mente divagaba sin su permiso y lo llevaban, una y otra vez al escenario de la noche anterior.

Cuando la música, estaba fuerte…Chica cantaba en el Karaoke, Mai y Poppet organizaban juegos un poco extraños, Magle parecía estar un poco borracha pero no estaba seguro, solo la veía riendo y de vez en cuando abrazándose a Springtrsp, cosa que no era muy común en ella…A Joy apenas la había visto, muy reservada sentada en una silla y negándose a bailar con ningún chico que se acercara, aunque según él..la había visto sonrojarse ligeramente cuando Freddy se lo pidió.

En fin era un ambiente muy agradable, pese a que el festejado, en este caso el peliazul, no se veía muy animado, aquello le extraño…Bon (por qué hacia algún tiempo, había dejado de llamarle maestro a petición del mismo) siempre había sido una persona bastante alegre a su parecer se sintió aludido varias veces por la mirada de este, pero cuando él decidía regresarle el gesto, solo se encontraba a su amigo mirando para otro lado…

 _*No hay que entenderlo, solo aceptarlo como es *_

Pensó bastante convencido, recordó que Chica le había propuesto hacer un dueto el karaoke, la verdad no había salido tan mal como esperaba, aunque el Show sin duda fue robado por Loon y Bombon, quienes por cierto habían iniciado una relación desde hacía realmente poco tiempo, se alegraba mucho por ellos, pocas veces había visto al japonés tan feliz y a bombon tan arreglada, era como si ambos se comprometerán mutuamente y eso le parecía bastante lindo….él realmente nunca había tenido algo así, o eso pensaba en ese momento.

"Wuaaa! Volviste a perder! JAJAJA! Vamos Foxi! ¡Hasta el fondo! -declaró con cierta gracia Felix, mientras alzaba su botella en dirección al pelirojo quien le miro con cara de pocos amigos, mientras miraba una y otra vez las cartas en sus manos.

-De alguna forma me estas haciendo trapa! -acuso a lo que el pelirosado rodo los ojos.

-¡Oh, vamos cariño~ sabes, que no tengo necesidad de hacer trampa! En este juego yo soy Fa-Bu-Lo-So ~ Y puedes elegir no tomar, sino quieres…pero conoces las reglas, sino bebes, te quitas una prenda -agrego guiñándole un ojo, cosa que hizo que el zorro de los animatronicos se erizara y Fede soltar una suave carcajada- Estoy esperando~

No, pasaron ni 5 segundos, antes de que el pelirojo, tomara la botella y comenzara a vaciar el contenido en su boca con mala cara. A su lado se encontraba el peliazul, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, al parecer ya se encontraba un poco mareado, como indicativo de que había perdido ya varias veces.

-Viejo -fufo el pelirojo, mirando al chico de los Toys- este juego ya está muerto para ti -resoplo- no deberías seguir tomando-aconsejo, a lo que el ojiesmeralda, solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó despacio de aquel circulo donde los otros 3 seguían jugando, su mente estaba nublada, sus pasos torpes, al menos nadie podía culparlo, por anestesiarse con alcohol en su despedida de soltero, eso hacían todos los hombres, para sentirse VIVOS y divertidos antes de atarse…

Pero él no…él lo hacía para calmar, las ansias, la ansiedad, las dudas que solo le pedían dejar todo y salir corriendo, maldición ¡No, podía con eso! Él no quería esa boda, jamás la había querido. Pero no tenía, no tuvo y jamás tendría la fuerza para oponerse a su padre…y ver la decepción en sus ojos, fufo bajando un poco el cuello de su corbata mientras se recargaba de la pared, pareciera que él, veía la fiesta pasar de cámara lenta…a cámara..rápida..cada que abría los ojos veía un escenario diferente. Uno particularmente gracioso cuando Magle se subió a una de las mesas y comenzó a cantar algo que él no lograba procesar del todo, pero. Parecía muy divertido….

Sin embargo, no podía disfrutarlo aunque quisiera, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, el sabor que tendría cualquier persona que no es capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida, ya no era un niño, no podía excusarse en eso…sin embargo, no había sido capaz de hacer nada de lo que deseaba, ni siquiera sabía si después de la boda podría seguir son su banda…y aun peor, jamás le había confesado a cierto chico lo que sentía por él, en ese momento, se sentía capaz de usar con todo orgullo una corona de papel mache que dijera: **Él Rey de los perdedores**. Por qué así se sentía.

Es por eso, que resulto casi una señal divina, cuando el chico que no salía de sus pensamientos, acabo por sentarse a su lado.. ni siquiera sabía, como habían llegado al sofá. Si miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba hecho un desastre. La mayoría ya se habían ido, y los que no estaban dormidos, menos Foxi quien estaba en posición de pelean cuan borracho tambaleante amenazando a una lámpara mientras murmuraba cosas como "¡¿Me estás viendo a mi…quieres pelea?!" ….apretó, un poco sus ojos tratando de enfocar bien el rostro del peliviolaceo, se veía un poco cansado, tal vez de bailar o cantar..no sabía realmente, pero…si se veía sobrio, no como él..¿ tal vez, Bonnie era de esas personas que optaban por abstenerse del alcohol?.

-Fue una buena fiesta -le escucho decir al ojirubí y suponía que estaba hablando con él. Porque, como ya había deducido la otra opción era el pelirojo que no estaba muy en sus cabales, así que formo una sonrisa, algo irónica y susurro.

-Si, lo fue…

-Jeje…aunque no te veías muy animado Bon, me alegra que al final te hayas podido divertir.

Un latido se presentó en el pecho del peliazul, de alguna forma se sentía ¿contento? De que el contrario, haya estado tan pendiente de él, al menos al punto de saber sus emociones…trago secamente.

-Bueno..más o menos, tal vez mañana tenga un dolor de cabeza y se cancele la boda a causa de la resaca…

-Jejeje, en ese caso, deberías ir a dormir ahora, eso que me dices estaría muy mala para Toddy.

Apretó los labios ¿Por qué, tenía que mencionar a la morena ahora?! Él..él…

-No quiero hablar de ella-informo, no esperando nada más que una mirada de confusión de parte de su compañero de asiento, y de hecho la obtuvo.

-Oh…son..¿Los, nervios pre-maritales? Me puedo imaginar como es-tardo unos cuantos segundos en agregar- entonces ¿De que quieres hablar?

-De…las personas cobardes -vaya tema, podía saber que eso pensaba el otro-Bonnie que… pensarías, si conocieras a alguien…tan cobarde que tiene….mmmm 6 años enamorado de alguien…ósea otro alguien…y jamás ha tenido..tiene o…piensa tener el coraje de decírselo..

Los ojos rojizos parpadearon ¿Bon, le estaba pidiendo concejos de amor? Bueno, él no sabía mucho de ese tema...pero, si su respuesta podía tratar de ayudar..aunque sea un poco al contrario. No se sentía bien, de verle tan…triste…

-Pues. Le diría, que no hay nada que esperar, 6 años, es más que suficiente -sonrio, para luego, notar como el ojiesmeralda le dedicaba, aquella ya famosa mirada de cachorro triste…o al menos, así la había bautizado él.

-Pero…¿si, sabe que no tiene oportunidad?.

-Nada es, seguro en esta vida-alentó- además….sea como sea, cualquier cosa en mejor que quedarse con todo dentro -sonrió- eso debe ser algo muy frustrante…

Observo como el moreno apretaba sus labios, también le observo acercarse, tal vez un poco más de lo debido ya que olía el alcohol en sus labios, pero él no era quien para quejarse de la invasión al especio personal, aun que aquello era algo que no caracterizaba al Toy.

-Si….es….m-muy..frustrante -eso se había escuchado al menos a oídos del otro guitarrista como un pedido de ayuda, pero él no sabía que más podía hacer por su compañero. Solo escucharlo. Lo que no sabía era que…solo necesitaba hacer eso.  
-L-Lo he intentado…te juro que lo he intentado Bonnie…-susurro el moreno, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla del otro, mismo que aún no podía dejar de mirarle extrañado.

-¿Haz, intentado qué? ¿Bon? -confuso, todo eso era muy confuso, aún más cuando el rostro ajeno acabo por acercarse un poco más al propio, termino instintivamente por echarse un poco hacia atrás en aquel sofá..¿qué estaba pasando?.

-¡Decirlo! ..quiero..gritarlo..-fufo- no…quiero..shp….no quiero seguir asi….pero….

-¿Gritarlo? -por un segundo, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar a su "maestro" con sus delirios de borracho, tal vez le diría algo vergonzoso y luego, tuviera pena de mirarle a la cara mañana.

-Si….pero es difícil…¡SIEMPRE, pasa algo que!...que, no me..deja hu…decirlo…

-¿Decir, qué?

¿Por qué rayos, le estaba preguntando? ¡Su amigo estaba borracho, esa era una violación total de su privacidad! Se sintió culpable e incluso quiso redactarse de eso, sin embargo,…de un momento al otro se vio rodeado, por los brazos del ojiesmeralda…su corazón se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos….sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos..¿qué?.

-¿Bon? -susurró, un poco perdido, en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo no espero que el contrario se inclinara hacia adelante, aun abrazándole….ese fue el momento en el que el peliazul se encontró sobre su desconcertado compañero, a plena vista, frente a todos sus amigos, aunque estos estaban momentáneamente en calidad de bulto.

-Que te amo….-informo el moreno, prácticamente al momento que un fuerte escalofrió recorría al peliviolaceo., él ya había escuchado una frase muy celebre que decía "cuando el alcohol entra, la verdad sale" pero, eso no podía ser cierto...Bon no podía estar enamorado de él, habían. Sido amigos mucho tiempo…él seguramente se hubiera dado cuenta, el peliazul..iba a casarse en pocas horas…

-Bon…será…mejor que te levantes, tomaste mucho hoy, debes..irte a dormir -murmuró, sin saber que decir, ¿qué responder?! Todo era tan confuso para él, que no sabía cómo razonarlo., sin embargo…justo en ese momento, escucho un pequeño sollozo cerca de su oreja, mismo que le hizo parpadear y tratar de mientras el rostro del contrario…claro que este trataba de ocultarlo.

-L-Lo sabía….¿No, me crees, verdad?...¿No puedes creerme?...-los labios del peliviolaceo se abrieron, solo para cerrarse a los pocos segundos ¿qué debía decir? No tenía la menor idea…era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tenía palabras- B-Bueno no..te pulpo…jeje..pude decirlo, antes…Bonnie soy un tonto …-los sollozos, se hicieron un poco mas fuertes, comenzaba a preocuparse enserio por el ojiesmeralda, su pecho incluso se sentía apretado al no saber que agregar…como hacer que parara de llorar…sin embargo, simplemente resolvió pasar sus delgados brazos por la espalda ajena, regresándole el abrazo ni más ni menos..sus cabellos claros se encontraba esparcidos a los lados de su rostro, mientras su respiración se aceleraba un poco gracias a los latidos tan fuertes que estaba sintiendo….¿Por qué Bon…le hacía sentir tan…extraño en ese momento?.

-Yo..te creo – susurró sin ver reparos, no sabía si eso era lo apropiado, lo que debía decir. Pero el moreno se alejó de su oreja, y finalmente pudo ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas..aquel sonrojo extendido hasta su cuello en buena parte por culpa del alcohol…  
No era la primera vez que le veía llorar, al parecer, para el contrario..esa era la mejor forma de sacar de adentro todo lo que le hacía daño…pero si era la primera…ocasión en la que le veía hacerlo con tantos sentimientos…y ¿Todos, provocado por él?...¿Cómo era que nunca lo había notado? ¿Cómo…

-No..no lo entiendes Bonnie! …Tú, no entiendes el alcance de lo que estoy diciendo. ¡Lo que significa para mí!...¡maldición!...¡Siento un vacío dentro de mí en este momento! ¡N-No quiero hacer nada! ¡No, quiero casarme! No quiero…no quiero que este día acabe…

Sus frentes se vieron unidas, gracias a que el moreno se había inclinado un poco, rubí miraba de cerca a esmerada, y de repente sentía como si él, mismo tuviera ganas de llorar….nadie se le había declarado en la vida…nadie, le había mirado de esa manera tan especial, nadie le había hecho sentir tan triste con tan pocas palabras, depende..dejo de preguntarse "como", las cosas se habían vuelto claras para él…los sonrojos del contrario, su forma tan rara de actuar cuando estaban juntos, el hecho de que le protegiera de esa forma..que no estuviera feliz en ese momento…así como él tampoco lo estaba.

Si tan solo.

-Te amo…-le escucho murmurar de nuevo al Toy, al cual aun miraba sus ojos de forma tan cercana- te amo, te amo...te amo- solo estaba repitiendo la misma palabra, una y otra vez, y no podía entender porque sentía su rostro más caliente cada vez que la escuchaba, lentamente bajo una de sus manos y simplemente limpio la mejilla del otro, quitando los rastros de humedad de la misma… 

-Ya lo dijiste…¿te sientes mejor? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, fue un fugas segundo, pero vio aquella acción reflejada en él otro, aún tenía ganas de responder a aquella declaración como se debería, pero..tampoco sabía si debía hacerlo, aun no olvidaba cual era la situación actual del peliazul…era mucho mas complejos que solo declararse y eso era algo que tal vez, solo él veía gracias a no estar borracho como el resto de sus compañeros en la fiesta..lo que no se espero fue que el contrario uniera sus labios al segundo siguiente…tampoco espero verse a sí mismo respondiendo aquel beso…suave, lento, sin muestras de ansiedad, como solo un primer contacto entre ambos debía ser…

Incluso podía decirse que era un beso demasiado inocente, para la edad que ellos dos ya tenían…pero nadie les estaba apurando, podían ir tan lento o rápido como quisieran, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera muy en claro lo que estaba sucediendo, el de ojos rojizos, apenas era consciente de que estaba besándose con su "maestro" un hombre, que dentro de poco estaría casado, la única persona en el mundo que él..sentía que podía comprenderle….además de que los labios del mismo eran bastante suaves, no podía creer la sutileza con la que le trataba, ni que él fuera algo asi como una chica, pero tampoco se quejaba demasiado de ello…nunca le había preguntado a Bon si sabía besar, pero…ahora más que ninguna sabía la respuesta…una de sus manos, subio hasta posarse en la nuca del otro, sus labios solo se separaban por breves segundos en los que necesitaban para tomar un segundo aire…pero, no fue hasta que sus lenguas rozaron por primera vez en la noche, que manos llegaron a estremecerse.

Siendo justos, tal vez ninguno esperaba que tuvieran tanta química, pero…el más sorprendido de ambos seguramente era Bonnie...le costaba un poco más respirar de lo que se hubiera imaginado. El cuerpo del otro seguía presionando con el suyo, al igual que su lengua con la propia…era como si por segundos se sintiera mareado, tal vez embriagado, por aquella sustancia alcohólica que aun residía en los labios ajenos…cada vez que abria los ojos buscando la mirada color verde manzana, esta se encontraba detrás de quellos parpados morenos, estaba seguro de que el otro trataba de no mirarle…para no ponerse nervioso, era gracioso ahora que lo pensaba….todo, absolutamente todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Sin embargo…hubo un momento, en medio de toda aquella, confusa y alocada noche, cuando ambos chicos, se encontraban respirando con cierta disficultad, sus labios ligeramente más hinchados, mientras aun compartían pequeñas y accidentales miradas…que el peliazul, quizás motivado por el encuentro del momento o quizás por la otra sustancia, acabo murmurado algo, que quizás muy probablemente quería mantener solo en sus pensamientos.

-Mío…quiero…hacerte mío…

El guitarrista de los animatronicos, acabo por mostrar su mejor expresión de sorpresa al menos hasta el momento, mientras lentamente se incorporaba sobre sus codos en el sofá, estaba seguro de que Bon jamás haría una propuesta tan indecorosa como esa…al menos no en sus 5 sentidos, y aun así se atrevió a murmurar- ¿Qué?

Fue entonces cuando el moreno levanto la mirada, aparentemente igual de sorprendido que él…una vez sus ojos se encontraron, el Toy llevo rápidamente sus manos hasta sus labios...¿Lo había dicho?...¡Por dios, lo haría dicho! Y por la forma en la que Bonnie lo miraba en ese momento..¡DIOS! ¿Por qué no se lo tragaba la tierra, en lugar de hacerlo quedar como un jodido degenerado?! No, conforme con eso, también se percato de otra cosa…no solo su boca lo había expresado. Sino que su cuerpo tenía rato diciéndolo….No tardo, ni un segundo más en levantarse de encima de su compañero…

Bonnie, no esta seguro de que alguna vez en su vida hubiera escuchado tantos "¡Perdón! " de parte de una persona, mientras salía corriendo, es más ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible pero. Al parecer, Bon podía hacer ambas cosas…

Incluso tuvo el impulso de ir detrás de él, pero…lamentablemente el barullo, había logrado despertar a varias personas y…ya no sería lo más lógico ir detrás del otro.

Regresando a la actualidad, el chico de extraños cabellos color violeta, ya miraba con cierto desgano la bolsa vacía de gomitas y el café a medio terminar…no tenía hambre, es más lo que tenía era un rarísimo nudo en el estómago, y sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón, supuestamente él, debería estar junto con el resto de sus amigos en la boda de Bon..pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo y….si era así…

No entendía, porqué se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa, simplemente colocándose una chaqueta sobre su camisa del pijama, para salir lo más rápido que podía de su casa, tal vez si tomaba un taxi, podría llegar a tiempo a la boda!...a tiempo…¿A tiempo para qué? Sintio su pulso acelerarse de nuevo, sin embargo, el sonido de una motocicleta frenando le regreso a la realidad, y solo pudo observar…a Foxi el cual se quitaba sin problemas el casco que usaba para manejar ese vehículo.

-Joder, tio casi te atropello - se quejó el zorro, mientras chasqueaba la lengua y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Foxi!-en ese momento parecía que el mismo había sido enviado por el cielo- necesito que me ayudes a llegar a la boda de Bon -agrego, a lo que el otro parpadeo en su dirección y sonrio, como si recordara algo, completamente divertido.

-¿Para allá? ¿Para que quieres ir a allá?, Ya no hay nadie eso se acabó- aseguro, antes de por un segundo ver la decepción aparecer en los ojos de su amigo- por eso no puedo llevarte, pero vine a dejarte algo -agrego señalando hacia atrás, y cuando el ojirubi se asomó, solo pudo ver a cierto peliazul, vestido con un traje forma, y tratando de hacerse bolita detrás de su amigo tal vez para que él no lo viera.

-¿Bon? -susurró haciendo que el otro se erizara y levantara, su rostro, solo para que en ese momento él pudiera ver el enorme moretón que tenía debajo del ojo..y como una de sus mejillas se encontraba completamente hinchada- ¡Por dios! ¿qué te paso? -preguntó, con visible preocupación en su mirada, antes de escuchar la limpia risa del pelirojo frente a ellos.

-¡Oh, dios debiste haberlo visto! ,La mejor NO boda de la vida! -aseguro rodando los ojos con gracia- Voló la comida, chica se quedo con el ramo, puppet se colo en todas las fotos y…este "galanazo" le dijo a su padre, que no se iba a casar con Toddy -agrego, picando la mejilla del ojiazul, antes de que este soltara un quejido- porque no le gustan las chicas~, ¡Qué si se enfureció el hombre! -Rio solo al recordarlo- tuvieron que llamar a seguridad! Pero..es mucho más divertido de cómo lo estoy contando -aseguro, luchando con las ganas de sujetarse el estómago, y saltando la parte donde el peliazul le había rogado que le llevara a ver a Bonnie, sin embargo…guardo silencio, cuando su compañero, ayudo a bajar al moreno de aquella máquina, escuchando un quejido del mismo.

-¿Estas, bien? -susurro el peliviolaceo, pasando uno de los brazos del Toy, por encima de sus hombros para servirle de apoyo.

-Mejor que nunca-agrego finalmente el ojiesmeralda, mientras formaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro…sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta, pese a que los resultados fueron aún más catastróficos de lo que él pudiera haber imaginado…sin embargo….valia la pena, solo para observar como el más bajo se sonrojaba ligeramente ante él…jamás se había sentido más seguro en su vida, tenía un nuevo camino elegido por él y…ahora..solo quería hacer las cosas bien…-Bonnie…

-¿Si?

-Te amo….-pudo sentir como el contrario se estremecía, y sin más solo se recargo completamente de este dejándose guiar, no tenía prisas. Podía esperar hasta que el contrario, se sintiera capaz de decir lo mismo…y tal vez estaba pecando de confianza pero…

Podía jurar que, no faltaba mucho.


End file.
